Dreams on some nights
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Lisa is frustrated because she can't move on from him. Jackson is frustrated because she's trying to move on from him. But dreams reveal a lot more than one might think. Sequel to "You belong to me."
1. Lisa's dream

Okay, I know there has been... a lot of responses about a sequel, but seeing as real life manage to thwart my chances for posting, I couldn't exactly post it as soon as I would have liked. I actually had a few chapters written, well a rough draft, alas to my poor computer of four years, who's been with me since my first year of school, to my move to another country, kaput on me, along with the other stories I was writing.

But out of that, I came up with a couple new ideas for my second annual Valentine short stories. Of which this will be the first one, and hopeful the last one with the next chapter on the 14th. Sort of like a book end.

As always, I do not own Red Eye, nor the characters. Which goes to their respective owners.

If I did, I would have Cillian Murphy randomly take off his shirt.

* * *

><p>Lisa Reisert looked into the pale unblinking blue eyes of Jackson Rippner.<p>

"I hate you." She uttered.

"No you don't." He said in amusement as he stepped out of the shadows of Lisa's apartment, into the illuminating light that's seemly out of nowhere, all dressed up as they first saw each other. "If you did, why dream of me, then?"

Lisa let out a short laugh. "I don't even know anymore."

While she may hate the man who madej her heart flutter, sort of. As of late, with all the little presents that he sends now and then, especially that cookbook with over 51 ways to make eggs, her hate is treading towards 'may or may not be' affection.

Which is why, every now and then, she tends to dream of him. Often, it involves her being in another country without her consent. Other times, he would appear out of thin air to 'steal her away'. Sometimes, like now, he would manage to find her, tries to do all he can to seduce her into going with him somewhere. By the time she would give him an answer, and most of the time she's grateful for the rude awakening, she would hear the morning talk radio that her alarm is programmed on. It was something that she would look forward to, even if some of them are straight out of a romance novel. Especially after a harsh day at work.

Cynthia, her closest friend, who is just trying to make her friend happy, tried more than once to set Lisa up with a date. The first time she complied, it wasn't that bad. Christopher, aside from him being about ten years older, she was pretty sure about, that when the date was over, she paced around her apartment, at three AM, after her Benedict Arnold meal, thinking out loud whether to call him the next day or not.

She didn't had the chance to, as a look at a newspaper when she was on her break in the afternoon, showed that Christopher is being charged with a D.U.I in a stolen car. The weird part is, that was his own car.

The next time that Cynthia set up another date, Lisa made sure to get a background check from a friend from the force, Dorothy McShane, whom she met while giving her statement after the, _after_ . While it seemed that David was spotless, an eccentric traveler from London who made it his goal to visit every restaurant in Miami and eat their 'chips', as he said it.

Too bad that his visa expired about a week before. He went to sort it and probably call her when he sorted everything out. She's probably sure that it won't even crossed him mind, so she gave up on that one.

And that last date... if she didn't know Matt as one of the waiters from the hotel restaurant, she would have decline the offer. It wasn't bad, by any means, she found a new friend in the college aged boy with the face of a Thirteen year old.

And good thing too. She was starting to worry how Cynthia spent her time off.

But all same, she didn't think dating was for her right now. Not when someone else is occupying her mind.

"And your bed." Jackson said, nuzzling her neck.

Lisa let out a small smile. "Stop that."

"Stop being so adorable." He said lustful.

And on nights like this, she would just, just think that in different circumstances, if he was.. just the guy from the Tex-Mex, then she could see herself having this, having him.

She woke up with shock. The proverbial bucket of ice water fell upon her. She turned to her left, to check the time on her alarm/radio clock. 2:54.

Lisa let out a deep breath. Oh, she thought, Might as well. Lisa put on her slippers. She turned around to face her stuffed teddy bear. Well, not hers. One of Jack's latest gifts. And one that she doesn't mind cuddling. She smiled at the fallen plain brown bear, except the red bow tie and the pale blue eyes, along with the most innocent of smiles on his face.

She puts the bear right side up. Satisfied, she walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

Not even taking note of the small red blinking light in the middle of the bowtie.

* * *

><p>Jackson Rippner watched her as she adjust the Teddy Bear cam, managing to get a glint of her fading scar as she does so.<p>

She smiled at him. Well, the bear. But sometimes he likes to pretend.


	2. Jack's dream

So, yes, almost a full year since the last one, but seeing as I have a whole lot on my plate in terms of, well, almost everything in my life, never late than never, as invisible people say.

And this will be the kickoff of the third annual Valentine's fic-a-tion! (I think I'll probably stick with that name for the whole span of the stories posted near Valentine's day) I already have at least a few different stories set up, plus the four or so chapters for this one.

So, here you go!

* * *

><p>Jackson started to run down the snow covered tracks of the streets of Moscow, Russia. He turned a corner, with the intention of doubling back, trying to find someway of getting on the metro green line to Patriarshy Prudy without being noticed. He knew he should have tried to have check the streets the moment him and Leese found a safehouse for themselves in that district. 'Well', Jackson thought, 'I managed to procured the safe house from a nice couple. Newly weds. And given that they weren't high profile, it's quite amazing they managed to have found us!'<p>

'Vse koncheno Rippner! Vykhodite s podnyatymi rukami!' He heard the agents shout to him, signally that he's been caught. He exhaled a harsh breath, closing his tired eyes, and turned around.

'We said hands in the air, Ripper!' Jackson heard one of the woman's voices yelling at him.

Jackson, bemused, raised his hands, surprised to see his left hand being occupied by a blood stained knife, and also of the strange clothing the officers are wearing, namely that they don't have the correct uniforms of grey coated, wooly hatted Moscow police nor of those of the Company. They seem more like they came out of those period dramas.

'Ahh, haven't I told you Constable, never underestimate me.' A well dressed woman, in a dress that screams Victorian, walked toward him, with a man that he can't seem to get a clear view of his face, even though they were walking towards him. It didn't matter. What did was the woman's strong resemblance to Leese. 'Underestimation leads towards a rude awaking, as you know.'

He's been drugged, hallucinations, that's all, Jack rationalized.

Leese's eyes narrowed at him. 'Is catching Jack the Ripper good enough to allow my good friend, Cynthia Watson to join with me?' She asked of the Constable, allowing a hint of a smug smile that seemed completely alien to Jackson.

'It deserves a lot more than just 'good', Detective!' The Constable layed a hand onto Leese's shoulder. 'You shall have the honor and respect of my entire force !'

Jackson doesn't know why, or how, but the next few words that came out of his mouth alerted him to the fact that he's in the middle of deep REM sleep.

'You uncouth woman, yearning to be a man, aren't you?' Jackson gritted his teeth but the damage was done.

Lisa gave him a tight lipped smile. 'Yearning to live life in imprisonment, aren't you?' She pulled out a large piece of paper. 'For the murders of Jessica Spencer, Claire Abshire, Inez Pender, Paige Collins, Irene Adler, Regina George, and of course,' In a blink of his eyes, Lisa's eyes glowed red, narrowed at him. 'Lisa Reisert!' She shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes as he stretched outwards, groaning out. 'No more Sherlock Holmes before bed.' He took a deep breath, before slowly standing up, heading towards his laptop. Moving the little red ball in the center of the G, H and B, the screen turned on, revealing the desktop. Jackson clicked on a shortcut icon, that read, 'Teddy bear cam'.<p>

He waited as the application load, his mind wandering to the bits and pieces of the dream that he had. 'Short of a wormhole in the space time continuum, it's not something to be worked up about.' Rubbing the bags out of his eyes, his eyes lit up as he saw the warm glow of Leese's room and her brown door, with a poster of a strange American band. '_Embracing your fun side Leese, how interesting_.'

As the bear was facing the door, Jackson could only hear Leese getting ready, by virtue of the small microphone in the bear, and the Beatles's 'Eleanor Rigby'. '_Bit dreary for a going out song_.'

As there isn't anything of note for the moment, Jackson took the moments of peace of peruse over the file he has on Lisa's friend, Matt, who's taking her to a reading from a Pablo something, it didn't really matter to him. What did is how happy Lisa sounds, the random giggles and occasional teddy bear dances. If it wasn't for Matt's file, noting him as Asexual, his eyesight would green tinted at this point.

His eyes shifted to the camera, as he heard some knocks at the door.

"Just a second!" Lisa shouted, coming into the frame of the camera, only to disappear as she exited her bedroom door.

Jackson yawned as he turned up the volume on his computer. It might be two in the morning for him, but for her, the night just started.

* * *

><p>Lisa smoothed down her violet pink long sleeved shirt as she headed towards the door, happiness bubbling within her.<p>

"Who is it?" She asked, hoping that it'll be her friend.

"Candygram!" The English voice shouted to her. "Better open up, the jelly babies are getting impatient!"

She open her locks to reveal Matt, beaming at her. "We should really get _going_, it's going to start in half an hour, and we have to try and get the best seats."

Lisa's eyes sweep over his choice of semi casual clothes, with the tweed jacket. "Trying to look like a professor already?"

"I think I look quite distinguished."

Lisa tried her best to hold in her laughter. "I'll get my things, then we can go." She walked away, the boots, that Cynthia gave her for Christmas, made a slight jingle with it's silver accessories.

* * *

><p>Jackson watched out of the camera of the entrance of Lisa's apartment as she and her friend left the building. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't provide any sound.<p>

Yawning once more, he turned off the application, and the laptop, closing it gently. He squinted, through the lights of barely dawn London to find his bed. With him being on probation from the Company, he barely had enough money to spend on the mini cameras for the heart pen and the bear, and after the incident with the rubbish bin from the latter, he's not able to get a complete view of Lisa's life. The file he had of Matt was because of a favour he called in.

He placed the pillow behind his head, doing his breathing exercises, as his Company enforced therapist had told him to. '_Relax, in just a few hours, you're going to see Dr. Coleman, and you're going to be deemed fit to be off probation and ready for retirement. Just relax...'_

* * *

><p>Russian: You are under arrest, Rippner! Come out with your hands up!<p>

So, if there's anyone still around in the Red Eye fandom, can you tell me what you think in the review button? Would be more than greatly appreciated.


End file.
